Abobo
Entrance Crash Landing Abobo falls from the sky and crashes down to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Yoshi Tongue Abobo shoots his tongue forward similar to Yoshi. During the frames where he has the tongue out, you can zot projectiles (that are solid) and then spew them back out in any direction of you choosing upon holding B then pointing the analog stick in the direction you wish to spit the projectile out in with the direction indicated by where Abobo is looking. Otherwise, you can just press B to spit it back out. You usually stay in your dashing speed for the time you keep something in your cheeks (although you can move down to swallow the projectile you have). Yes, Abobo is also able to zot opponents. Although they can do the same thing anyone would do when he/she is all tied up, causing Abobo to vomit that opponent back out with damage dealt. Luckily, the leftover vomit becomes a slip trap. This move is also capable of having Abobo snag and swallow items and traps that aren't Abobo's vomit (swallow that, and you get a bit more damage; it's less, but still), although explosives inflict self-harm like any other explosive eaten in a neutral special unless you spew them directly back out. The tongue's also a useful tether for Abobo to use. Side B - Pieforce Abobo eats a sacred piece of the Triforce, then throws a punch. The longer you hold B, the higher its power will be given how much of the Triforce you've eaten, indicated over head. At standard consumption, he throws a basic punch that does more impact than his standard punch, and it stuns. You can at least use this to disable human traps, so there's a plus. At a bigger charge, Abobo shoots a flashing projectile that's more or less Guile's Sonic Boom if it could stun you. For standard punch affairs, it hits like a quicker but weaker version of the Falcon Punch. At an even high charge, Abobo is able to control the projectile's vertical position like Din's Fire, and it can even hit an opponent behind the opponent you first hit. Finally, at a full charge, you fire a flashing laser from your fist that really hurts like a bitch. Although this does lead to you having to wait 15 seconds before you can eat the Pieforce again. Up B - Balloonobo Abobo ties two frowny-faced balloons to his waist and flies upward with them. He's allowed 15 flaps given that he happens to be a fast faller. You can press A to have Abobo gyrate and fire lasers and shit. The lasers are much like the shots Captain N fires while photon-looking whatsits manage to be weaker. He has no limit to the firepower as long as he can spare some flaps, but he shoots in a random direction, so you'd be lucky to hit a guy. If he lands on someone while in flight, he gains a good boost. If he were to touch an opponent in front of him, he takes him/her and goes into freefall with the opponent to break his fall. The higher you fall from, the more damage is dealt when you hit the ground. If you're high enough, you'll plow the opponent into the ground. And if you fall from an even higher height, there will be an explosion, harming those in the surrounding crash zone. If the fall has no solid ground below, Abobo uses a stopwatch, allowing you to recover and leave the opponent you had behind. If Abobo's hit with an electric move during his flight, it gets instantly cancelled. You can cancel it yourself by moving down. Down B - Extrabobo Abobo inputs the Konami code, then crushes a free man in his fist, duplicating himself in the process with a different-colored Abobo. He works like Nana, doing the same attacks Abobo does and wandering around behind him. In terms of attacks, the different-colored Abobo hits the opponent with an effect that depends on his colors (and no, the colors summoned have no distinct order, so it's a hand of wild cards). Greenobo leeches health from the opponent and gives it to Abobo. Purpobo poisons the opponent, and the poison worsens depending on the power from your attacks. Finally, Blubobo freezes opponents as well as turn fire projectiles into throwable items. Upon reinput, Abobo can kill off the summoned Abobo by pressing start, then select like in Ikari Warriors. If Abobo is hit while he's inputting the Konami code, the process in cancelled. If he's hit while he has a 1-up, it becomes a standard 1-up item, usually giving you what it says on the tin, a free point if you're in a timed match, or $100 in a coinfest. You can only summon one extra life, so don't let the one you lost out of your sights. Final Smash - Father-Son Time Aboboy descends a little tied up, but then sees his father and is broken free of the ropes by an uppercut. Aboboy then gives his father a hug. At this point, Aboboy is now playable for a good 30 seconds. He's twice as fast as his old man, and the most he does is hug people, which can be done by pressing A. While hugging someone, you can hold A and move the analog stick up and down to shake the opponent rapidly, resulting in things flying out such as ammo-limited projectiles, held items, and health in the form of food. In coinfests, coins shaken out all go to Aboboy. If the opponent's shaken to 300% damage, Aboboy can now hold B to aim and throw the opponent in a desired location chosen by the analog stick (or even with the Wiimote/Wii U gamepad stylus). Aboboy's sadly vulnerable in the lower area, which can end the final smash early, though you can get back at opponents for that. KOSFX KOSFX1: *falling sfx* KOSFX2: *Warp Pipe sfx* Star KOSFX: "YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--!" Screen KOSFX: "Ha--!" Taunts Up: "I want dat booty." Sd: *eats some canned food* Dn: *almost gets mad, but lacks the rage to do so* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *signs a photo and presents it in front of the screen for the losers* 2. *says a random quote from the battle mode* 3. *wakes up for a bit, then goes back to sleep* Failure/Clap: Give up? Retire? Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Punch, Twist Kick, Headbutt Dash Attack - Wall Kick Smash Attacks *Sd - Meatspin *Up - Power Glove Punch *Dn - Rocky Rage Tilt Attacks *Sd - Active Slap *Up - Uppercut *Dn - Lemming Lunacy Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Merbobos *F-Air - Megabobo *B-Air - Ransomling *U-Air - Electric Discharge *D-Air - Vomit Throws *Grab - That Fucking Seaweed *Pummel - Electric Conduction *Forward - Another Castle *Back - The Superman *Up - Gumshoe *Down - Chiller Shooting Misc. *Ledge Attack - Charging Hop *100% Ledge Attack - Abobouken *Ground Attack - Chair Sweep *Trip Attack - Sudden Punt Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Exit Quote rip in player 1 abobo never forget dat booty Extras Pawlette Swaps *Abobo (Default) *Contrabobo (Red) *Blubobo (Blue) *Yellobo (Yellow) *Greenobo (Green) *Purpobo *Robobobo *Player 2 Abobo Victory Theme Double Dragon Neon - Mission Complete Stage Contrabobo - Contra Kirby Relic Aboboy Trivia *In light of Abobo's Big Adventure, Abobo's moves come from various NES games, even those that didn't seem to be referenced in the game itself are there like Chiller. *He also gets some moves from the game's battle mode. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Double Dragon Category:Technos Category:Abobo's Big Adventure Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Anti Heros Category:Human Category:8-Bit Category:Bald Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Orange Category:Blue Category:Black Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Father Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Galaxy Video Movesets